On My Way
On My Way 'is the fourteenth episode of the third season of ''Glee and is the 58th episode overall. This episode aired, February 21, 2012. After this episode, the show went on a seven week hiatus, returning on April 10, 2012. The episode was written by Roberto Aguirre Sacasa and directed by Bradley Buecker. Plot In the Lima Bean, Kurt and Rachel are looking at wedding magazines, looking over different wedding dresses. Sebastian surprises them and hands Rachel an 'engagement gift'. It turns out to be a photoshopped picture of Finn, naked and in high heels. Sebastian tells Rachel to drop out or the picture will be uploaded everywhere on the Internet, so every time someone searches "Finn Hudson" it will show. He gives her 24 hours. In the Choir room, Rachel shows New Directions the picture. Finn threatens, along with the New Directions boys, that he is going to go after Sebastian. Rachel tells them not to worry, that they will beat them at Regionals. Finn gets upset, that she will perform even if it means that the picture will be uploaded. He walks out after Rachel tells him that her future career depends on it. In Sue's office, Sue tells Quinn that she is pregnant and asks her about ways to help get over her morning sickness. She tells her how she dealt with it, ate saltines, drank herbal tea and sucked on lollipops. Quinn then asks Sue if she can rejoin the Cheerios. Quinn wants to finish her high school career in the two clubs that made her happy. Sue tells her it would be unfair to the girls who were practicing for months, therefore, Sue doesn't let her re-join the Cheerios. In the April Rhodes auditorium, Blaine wants to show Kurt a song for Regionals, Cough Syrup. As he sings, the scene cuts to David Karofsky, who walks into his new school's locker room. As he does, everyone stops to watch him walk to his locker. Someone has written "FAG" on it. Stunned, Dave stops and turns around to look at the other boys. He tries to leave quickly but Nick pushes him into a locker, threatening him. He backs down and runs out. As Blaine continues to sing, Dave escapes to his room. He checks his computer and sees messages from kids at his school telling him to go back in the closet, not return to school or threatening his life. He begins to go through emotional states--breaking things, calming down, and crying. He walks into his closet and pulls out his suit. He lays it on his bed and bursts into tears again. He calms himself again and begins to change into the suit. As the song ends he walks back into the closet and pulls out a belt to hang himself. In Principal Figgins' office, Will, Emma, Sue and Beiste are talking about Dave's attempted suicide and how they should tell the student body. Out of the five of them, Sue is the most touched and starts to cry. She blames it on the pregnancy hormones, but then admits that she could've helped him when she was principal and he was going through a rough time. She feels worse thinking about what his dad must've gone through finding him. In The God Squad meeting, Mercedes tells them that they should spend the day praying for Dave. Quinn says that they should pray for his family more. She believes what Dave did was selfish as he not only wanted to hurt himself but everyone around him. She tells them she went through things as hard as him but never could do what he did. Kurt walks in, telling her she has no idea what Dave was going through. She tries to back herself up but realizes it's not her time as Kurt lists off what he was going through, what drove him to do what he did. He tells them that the Facebook comments haven't stopped, one of them being, "Better luck next time." Quinn asks Kurt why he is there, saying she thought he didn't believe in God. Joe tells the group that Kurt asked if he could come, as he found out that they were praying for him in the session. Kurt tells them that he feels somewhat responsible since Dave called him many times but he never answered. Mercedes tells him that they are going to the hospital, and asks if he wants to come. He nods. By Rachel's locker, Finn hugs Rachel, forgiving her. He tells her that there is nothing anyone can say or do to have him do what Dave did. She tells him that life is too short and that she wants to get married now, after Regionals. At The Lima Bean, Sebastian is doing homework when Santana and Kurt, along with Brittany and Blaine, show up. Santana tells him that all this under handed blackmail is to stop and he agrees, surprising her. Revealing he called them there, nearly in tears, he apologizes to Blaine for his eye then tells the group that all the photos of Finn are destroyed. He informs then that the Warblers will be taking donations at Regionals to be given to Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation, and that they are dedicating their performance to Dave. We learn that Sebastian and Dave had a previous interaction at Scandals, in which Dave asked Sebastian for advice on how to get a guy. Sebastian answers with sarcastic and rude insult and tells Dave that he should "stay in the closet buddy." Visibly upset, he says that "It's all fun and games, until it's not." Back in the auditorium, Will and the New Directions sit in a circle on the stage. He first tells the group that Rory has never eaten peanut butter before and gives him a teaspoon, to which he tells them it's the best thing he has ever tasted. He uses this to lighten the mood to what he is talking to them about, asking them to never consider doing what Dave has done, no matter how depressed or lost they feel. Mercedes tells him that they may be dramatic but they would never consider taking their own life, to which Will reveals he did, after he was caught cheating on his Mid-Term in Junior year. He was worried about what his dad would think, the disappointment he would feel. He tells them he went to the roof, to the edge and looked down and thought that in one-step all the pain and humiliation would be over. He says that that day felt like the end of the world but if he went through with it, he would have never met them, or Emma. He asks them to tell the group what they are looking forward too. Sam reveals he is looking forward to earning enough money to buy his parents a house so they don't have to go through what they did before. Mercedes is looking forward to meeting Rachel's children. Artie wants to see his kids' first steps. Sugar wants to see Sex and the City Part 3. Puck is secretly looking forward to graduating high school. Finn wants to petition the army to have his dad's dishonorable discharge changed to a honorable one. Quinn is looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of her class. Santana is looking forward to the day her grandmother loves her again. Brittany would like for Lord Tubbington to stop his ecstasy addiction. Blaine wants to see marriage equality in all 50 states. Mike says he is looking forward to his first dance at Carnegie Hall. Tina says she just wants a song. Kurt is looking forward to watching his dad make a change in Congress. Rachel is looking forward to having New Directions as her friends for life, while Rory is looking forward to winning Regionals. At Regionals, the Warblers are first to perform. As they sing Stand, Finn is the first to stand, which surprises a Golden Goblet performer. She asks why he is standing for his competition, and he tells them life's too short; he encourages them to try it. Afterwards, Sebastian reminds them to make donations to a charity baskets located around them and then they sing Glad You Came. The Golden Goblets follow and begin to sing, surprising the crowd, as they are a choir group. In the Choir room, Will tells the group to get focused and ready to go on. Finn tells the group that after the competition, he and Rachel are getting married and wants to see all of them there. They begin by singing Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, with Rachel's dads enjoying every moment that their daughter sang. As New Directions file off, the Troubletones appear and sing What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), as promised by Will, one performance for every competition. When they finish, Rachel walks on and surprises her dads with a solo, Here's To Us. The New Directions girls return and sing behind Rachel as the boys appear in the balconies of the theater. When Finn appears, Rachel stares directly at him and sings the last bit of the song to him. The New Directions whole performance lasted for more than 7 minutes. The New Directions, Warblers and the Golden Goblets are all on stage as a judge is brought on in a coffin and dressed as a vampire. He announces the Golden Goblets to be third, Dalton second and New Directions as the winners. Quinn walks into Sue's office and Sue tells her that she always admired her, for all the ways she isn't like herself and gives her her old Cheerios uniform. She walks past Kurt and Blaine in her uniform, receiving a "looking good" from Blaine. She then bumps into Rachel. She tells Quinn that everyone deserves to be happy, Quinn interrupts her and ask that when she sang her solo, was it to Finn and only Finn. Rachel replies with yes. Quinn then tells her she would be delighted to be a bridesmaid at her wedding. In the hospital, Kurt visits Dave, who has just come out of a 72 hour suicide watch. Meaning he gets to go home the next day. Kurt tells him that he is happy that he is alive, and is sad that he didn't return the calls. Dave tells him it's okay, he understands that he made Kurt's life living hell for months and he took it. It happened to him and he couldn't handle a week. He reveals that his best friend never wants to talk to him again, his mom tells him he has a disease and could be cured. He doesn't know what to do. Kurt tells him that if he can't go back to his old school, he should go to a new one, but won't be easy and that some days where life will suck and he will be there with everyone who loves him to help him. He tells him to screw them if they can't accept him. Kurt suggests that Dave try what Will had the kids do and imagine what he is looking forward to when he leaves. Kurt starts him off, what he will be like in 10 years. Sitting in a great office, he suggests as a sports agent. He has moved away from Lima and has a son and a partner, taking his son to his first football game. Kurt says he leans to his partner and is about to finish, until Dave chips in saying "I'm so happy right now." Dave tells Kurt that he would like to be friends, which is when Kurt takes Dave's hand and smiles. At the court where Finn and Rachel are to get married, Will is trying to work the vending machine, when Sue walks up and congratulates him on his win. Telling him she was in the audience and was amazed by the group. She tells him that she is also pregnant. She tells him that she thinks that they could win at Nationals and wants to help the club, she reveals that there is no catch and really wants to help him. In a corridor at the courthouse, Burt, Carole, Hiram and Leroy are debating how they should stop the wedding. Burt believes they screwed up, to which Carole jumps in saying that they didn't screw up but raised perfect, independent, loving teenagers. Hiram agrees with Burt, believing that they are in love but aren't ready for marriage. Carole and Hiram agree that if they pulled the plug, that Finn and Rachel would've eloped behind their backs and not even Patti LuPone could talk Rachel out of it. Leroy tells him that Barbara could to which Hiram comes up with an idea of all four of them objecting to the wedding, Hiram grab Rachel and take her to a car where Leroy will be waiting, while Burt and Carole distract Finn and the judge, and drive her to Broadway and track down Barbara, hoping that she could talk her out of the wedding and on to her career track. Finn is waiting in another hallway, when Rachel appears in her wedding dress. She gets a text from Quinn saying she went home to get her bride's maid's dress and will be there soon. In her car, Quinn is fixing her make up, whilst she continues driving she notices that she is stuck behind a slow moving tractor. In the court New Directions are waiting to start the ceremony. Rachel doesn't want to start without Quinn. Back in the car, Quinn receives another text from Rachel (WHERE ARE YOU???) and picks up her phone and begins to type out ‘ON MY WAY,' not seeing a stop sign and a truck come straight at her, the truck crashes into the driver's side of her car. The episode ends with To Be Continued. Songs *Cough Syrup' by ''Young The Giant. Sung by Blaine. *'Stand' by Lenny Kravitz. Sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. Sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers. *'She Walks In Beauty' by Eric Barnum (composer). Sung by the Golden Goblets of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. (unreleased song) *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly. Sung by the New Directions. *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by The Troubletones as the New Directions. *'Here's To Us' by Halestorm. Sung by Rachel with New Directions. *'Chapel of Love' by The Dixie Cups. Background music during the scenes where the wedding party is waiting for Quinn to arrive. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry Guest Cast * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot Marie Jones as Coach Beiste * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Daniel Roebuck as Paul Karofsky * Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe * Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta * Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan * Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart * Aaron Hill as Nick Co-Stars * Ian Brennan as Svenboolie * Michael A. MacRae as Jock Trivia *The Quinn and Rachel scene from the promo where Quinn says "I'm not going to sit around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson" and the scene at Regionals where the LeRoy and Hiram told Carole and Burt they have to stop the wedding were cut. *The whole bridal shop scene got cut. Lea Michele had tweeted that there was a scene that took hours to film with all the ladies in the bridal shop. *Ian Brennan, a writer and co-creator of Glee, guest stared as Svenboolie, the Vampire judge. *"TheWantedOnGlee", "Karofsky", "New Directions", "Santana and Blaine", "Kurt and Karofsky" "Quinn", "Glee", "Cough Syrup", and "Young The Giant" all became trending topics during the initial airing. *Sebastian explained why Tina was absent in the Spanish Teacher episode. *The scene, where Sue tells Will she is pregnant and Will responds by asking who is the father (in promo), was cut out of the final scene between them in the actual episode. *This episode scored a 3.0 18 - 49 rating with 7.46 million people watched last nights episode, up significantly from Heart. Source *This is an episode where the full main cast appears. *The title refers to the final text message Quinn sent to Rachel before her car crash. *This is the first time out of all 3 seasons that Kurt has performed at Regionals and won. *This was the first time that Rachel performed a solo at a competition, and did not introduce the New Directions to the audience *Brittany and Santana were supposed to have a secret handshake before the New Directions performance but it was cut. *Every song sung in this episode is performed in the auditorium. *This is the second episode where all songs are performed in the auditorium the first is A Night of Neglect Errors *When the New Directions said "What?" because Rory haven't tasted peanut butter and it was shown Rory was holding a spoon but when he stood up he was not holding anything. *When Rachel reads the text message from Quinn saying, "Ran home to get my bridesmaids dress. Be there soon." her phone shows that it's Feb 9, 2012 and 11:01 PM. Just before this a clock on the wall says it's 4:55 PM, and the Regionals/Finchel wedding takes place after Valentine's Day. *When Rachel texts Quinn saying "HURRY UP!!" she sends another text message later saying "where are you" the message "HURRY UP!!" inst in the thread and it comes after Quinn's text. *After The Warblers sing "Stand", the stage lights focus on Sebastian only. However, the next shot shows the lights are back to normal; after that the stage lights are focused back on Sebastian again. *When Quinn is talking to Sue for the first time in the episode in Sue's office, Quinn rises from her chair but when the scene flicks to Sue's side, Quinn is seated back down on her chair. *During the What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) performance, during Santana and Mercedes bridge, you can spot a camera woman behind Santana briefly. Source *After the New Directions are announced the winners, Sugar runs to hug Svenboolie, but in the next shot she's seen cheering with the rest of the New Directions. *Quinn's VW Beetle doesn't have a front license plate. Front license plates are required in Ohio. *Quinn's back window doesn't even crack. *During Stronger, at the start, you see Santana's hand moving up, then when it zooms in on her, within less than a second, her hand is down along her body (19-20 seconds in video). Pictures tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.png|Karofsky's bedroom prop tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.jpg|Karofsky's bedroom tumblr_lz1cak64hS1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|From Dianna's last tweet! tumblr_lz1c9p03zj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|From Chord's twitter! AlEip4iCEAA0z0F.jpg|Watching the Warblers perform. nh5gv.jpg|From Cory's twitter. tumblr_lz1djgOED71qgq9n5.png|Possibly for Trouble Tones' number. AlEp3Y4CIAMeGwi.jpg tumblr_lz1koeE0To1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz1th6lieX1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_lz1xib1A5P1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz23zeHa8K1qb74s3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz23zvYf8V1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg f6d052f851f411e19896123138142014_7.jpg tumblr_lz3vytOysW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz46amQLxe1qenwoao1_500.jpg tumblr_lz3p9ga4IS1qa7uoro1_1280.jpg Aa.jpg Aaa.jpg 1c0cdca2529611e198961231381--1505629903711849395.jpg X2ad9b35c-3578353293142149453.jpg f8f15732538c11e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o2_250.jpg tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o3_250.jpg tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6_r1_400.jpg 314glee_ep314-sc26_287.jpg 314glee_ep314-sc23_018.jpg tumblr_lzcjn5494V1qg49w0o4_500.jpg tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzck4jgoBn1qi50pdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzck78vuS01qapg62o1_500.jpg Tumblr lzgvvvQLxz1qbz4sno1 500.png tumblr_lzlvtkU3gK1r1710wo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzm2a9AjFm1r1710wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzq04pP2zW1qb6ikpo2_500.jpg Quinn season3.jpg Klaine holding hands in the hall.png On-My-Way-13.png On-My-Way-11.png On-My-Way-12.png Stronger pic.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-20 at 8.13.54 PM.png GoldenGoblets.png Fly30.png Fly29.png Fly28.png Fly27.png Fly26.png Fly25.png Fly24.png Fly22.png Fly21.png Fly20.png Fly19.png Fly18.png Fly17.png Fly16.png Fly15.png Fly14.png Fly13.png Fly12.png Fly11.png Fly10.png Fly9.png Fly8.png Fly7.png Fly6.png Fly5.png Fly4.png CS1.png CS2.png CS3.png CS4.png CS5.png CS6.png CS7.png CS8.png CS9.png CS10.png CS11.png CS12.png CS14.png CS15.png CS16.png CS17.png CS18.png CS19.png CS20.png CS21.png CS23.png CS24.png CS25.png CS27.png CS28.png CS29.png CS30.png CS31.png CS32.png On-My-Way-13.png On-My-Way-12.png Stand1.png Stand2.png Stand3.png Stand4.png Stand5.png Stand6.png Stand7.png Stand8.png Stand9.png Stand10.png Stand11.png Stand12.png Stand13.png Stand14.png Stand15.png Stand16.png Stand19.png Stand20.png Stand21.png Stand23.png Stand24.png Tumblr lz46amQLxe1qenwoao1 500.jpg Tumblr lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o1 400.jpg Tumblr lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6 r1 400.jpg Tumblr lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg Tumblr lzq04pP2zW1qb6ikpo2 500.jpg rachel wedding 2.png rachel wedding.png HTU34.png HTU32.png HTU31.png HTU28.png HTU27.png HTU26.png HTU23.png HTU22.png HTU21.png HTU17.png feet tweet.JPG Real finn.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|Sneak Peekthumb|300px|left|TV promo - High Def thumb|right|300px|Full Performance of Glad You Came thumb|left|300px|Previewthumb|left|300px|Full Performance of What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)thumb|right|300px|Behind the Scenes thumb|left|300px|Full Performance of Here's To Us Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes